Spiritshipping Fluff
by Katina Uchiha
Summary: Drabbles written whilst watching Season 3. Pure Spiritshipping fluff starting from episode 320. May contain lemons later. Story is much better than summary. rated for content in later chapters
1. Unrequited

**Unrequited**

Jesse looked around the gym from the balcony and sighed. There was barely any food, people were getting agitated, and those Duel Ghouls were still out there. He really couldn't believe how childish a few of those students were getting. Of course, it was the Obelisk Blues who started it all. Spoilt rich kids…

Jesse groaned and ran his hand through his hair. He glanced around once more and his eyes landed on Jaden. Jaden was still caring for Blair; he barely left her side. Jesse knew that it was because Blair was still injured, but he couldn't help but feel jealous. He wondered what would happen If he got hurt. Would Jaden help him like he was helping Blair?

"Probably not…" Jesse muttered dejectedly. He had only known Jaden for a few months anyway. He must have known Blair for well over a year. Of course he would treat her better…

"Talking to yourself, Jess?" a voice asked with a chuckle.

Jesse squeaked and jumped nearly a foot in the air. He reached for his hidden pistol, switched the safety off, and whipped around to see Jaden just laughing to himself. Jesse glared half-heartedly at him.

"Don't do that, Jaden. You scared the livin' daylights outta me," Jesse snapped. "Don't sneak up on anyone, especially with those Duel Ghouls around. I nearly shot ya!"

"Sorry, bro, you just looked lonely," Jaden said, coming to stand next to Jesse. He leaned on the railing and said, "Though I see why you were up here. It's a perfect spot to see everything."

"Yeah. It's also a great spot to think…" Jesse said, moving instead to sit against the wall, legs crossed.

"What were you thinking about?" Jaden asked with an oblivious smile, sitting next to Jesse.

'You' "Nothin' important," Jesse said with a smile. "Just trying to think up a strategy to get outta here…"

"Come up with anything?" Jaden asked, clearly strapped for solutions.

"Not a thing. Sorry, Jay," Jesse said reluctantly.

"No one else has come up with anything else either," Jaden said with a defeated sigh. "Jess… I'm starting to lose hope here. I know I need to stay strong for everyone else… But I'm just worn out…"

"Then rest, Jay. You deserve it," Jesse said, patting Jaden on the back. "You had one heck of a duel against Ms. Vontain. Take a nap and get some of your strength back."

"But, those ghouls could get us at any second…" Jaden argued.

"Jay, it's thinkin' like that that's wearing you out!" Jesse said, shaking Jaden a little. "If you wanna look strong for everyone else, then you need feel strong too. And the best way to do that is to rest and get your energy back!"

"Jess…" Jaden breathed, looking at his friend in shock. "I guess you're right… But, what about Blair?"

"She'll be fine while you take a nap," Jesse said, biting back the growl in his voice. He really did not want to talk about Blair. Jesse sighed and put a hand on Jaden's head and pulled him down so that he was resting on Jesse's lap. Jaden blinked in surprise and looked up at Jesse. "Just take a nap, Jay. Lord knows you need it."

Jaden nodded and closed his eyes, instantly asleep. Jesse smiled and gently ran his hands through Jaden's hair. How long had be wished he would be able to do this? Too long, Jesse decided. He would never have though that it took a school over run by Duel Ghouls in a different dimension to allow him to be this close to Jaden. Jesse just sighed and tilted his head back until it hit the wall softly. Maybe a quick nap wouldn't be so bad…

Jesse shook his head and groaned to himself. He had to stay awake in case the Ghouls got in. Great, now he was sounding like Jaden. Still, he didn't have to duel Ms. Vontain. Jesse could afford to stay awake a little longer. At least long enough for Jaden to get his well deserved rest. Jesse nodded to himself and continued his small ministrations on Jaden's head. On an impulse from a half sleeping mind, Jesse leaned closer to Jaden. He tiled Jaden a little so that he was more on his back. He slowly leaned closer and gently pressed his lips against Jaden's.

Jesse jolted slightly when he realized what he was doing. He was kissing his best friend… Jaden… And it didn't feel wrong. But, Jesse knew what he was getting himself into. He pulled away and gazed at Jaden sadly. He felt the emptiness in the pit of his stomach and sighed. He gently lifts Jaden up and placed him on the ground. Jesse stood and turned his back to Jaden and walked away, head hung.

"It really is a shame when the person you love doesn't love you back…" Jesse whispered to himself.

* * *

just some fluff i wrote whilst watching YGO GX, Season 3. there'll be a bunch of these.

it's fluff, pure Spiritshipping fluff.


	2. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

Jesse ran up the steps of the 'temple' at top speed. He finally had the Rainbow Dragon. He could get everyone home now! But, he knew what had to be done. He knew everyone else was going home except for him. Even though he knew he'd be staying behind, it was alright. He would finally be able to do something worthwhile…

"Jaden, how ya faring?" Jesse asked as soon as he got up.

"I'm good," Jaden said with a nod.

"Can you believe it, buddy? We found the Dragon!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Jaden said with a smirk, high fiving Jesse. "Put it right there. I knew you and Axel would find it!"

Jesse smiled in return and then looked to Marcel. He seemed to be writhing in anger, but why was another story. Jesse and Jaden glared at him and took their positions for a duel.

"Listen here. I want in on this duel!" Jesse cried.

"What?" Marcel snapped.

"We're gonna form us a little tag team," Jesse said. "And in return, your Life Points are gonna go up a bit. You'll get a bonus equal to mine. What do ya say, Hoss?"

"I get extra Life Point? I accept," Marcel said without a second thought.

"Wait 'till he gets a load of Rainbow Dragon," Jesse whispered to Jaden. "Let's show him what happens when you mess with the best! So let's take this guy down! And get us back to the world we belong in!"

"Yeah!" Jaden cried, glaring at Marcel.

Jesse activated his Duel Disk and drew his cards. The duel raged on and Jesse was starting to get worried. Not about himself, no, about Jaden. Marcel really wanted Jaden dead. Jesse swore that was not going to happen. It wasn't long until the Sacred Beasts were summoned. Jesse didn't exactly pay attention to the duel; he was more enthralled with the monsters in front of him. He seemed to have lost a little bit of his sanity, because he started laughed.

"What are you giggling at?" Marcel snapped.

"This rules!" Jesse said with a smile. "I mean, we're duelin'… the Sacred Beasts! This is the stuff duelists dream about! This is what we live for! Can you believe it?"

"Hmm, you're right," Jaden said with a soft smile. Jesse's innocence always managed to make him smile, and now was no different.

Jesse smirked and began his turn. He was really on a role. He managed in one turn to get all his Crystal Beasts into position to summon his Dragon. Now he was getting giddy.

"I did it! I did it! It's really gonna happen! It's history in the makin', Jay!" Jesse said excitedly.

"Can't wait!" Jaden said with a smile.

"Now, I guess I should really thank you, Hoss!" Jesse said with a smirk. "'Cause thanks to you, my deck is finally complete! Now, you get the esteemed honor of being the first duelist to experience how it feels to be beaten by my new monster!"

"You're what?" Marcel cried.

"With all seven Crystals either in my Graveyard or on my field, I'm set!" Jesse said with a determined look on his face. "Now here comes the main event! Ready, Jay?"

Jaden nodded, making Jesse smile. Jaden was excited. He was going to get to see one of the most feared monsters in Duel Monsters history. It was a once in a life time chance.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but here it is!" Jesse said, grabbing a card from his hand. "I summon the all powerful… Rainbow Dragon!"

The sky lit up with the colors of the rainbow and Jesse smirked. He looked over to Jaden to see a large smile on his face. Jesse stared at the brunet, wanting to etch that look into his memory. It may be the last time seeing his love smile. But the smile quickly faded and turned into a look of awe. Jesse looked up to see the Rainbow Dragon there in all its glory. He couldn't believe it, and felt an overwhelming sense of pride.

"I thought it was just a legend!" Marcel cried when he saw the beast.

"Just a legend? More like legendary!" Jesse said with a smirk. "This here is as real as it gets!"

"Well, don't forget Raviel's ability!" Marcel growled. "I get another token."

"I'm not interested in tokens!" Jesse cried. "Go, Rainbow Dragon! Attack Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!"

The Dragon attacked and Jesse smirked proudly. Jaden watched in awe as the Dragon attacked. They actually thought they were going to see the defeat of the Sacred Beast. But then Marcel smirked.

"That's an impressive attack," Marcel admitted. "But unfortunately, Hamon is on the field and in Defense Mode. So that means all attacks are directed to him." The students watched helplessly as the attack was directed at Hamon, who simply deflected it. Jesse growled under his breath.

"We'll shoot, it's a draw," Jesse said with a sigh. "Oh well. I place one card face down to end mah turn."

"Jesse that was an amazing move!" Jaden said with a smile. "You almost had him!"

"Next time," Jesse said with a smirk. "Now it's your turn, Jaden. Take him down. And let's not forget the goal here. We gotta unleash us some hard core power so that we can get home."

Jaden nodded and began his turn. Jesse watched, hiding his amazement well, as Jaden went on a roll. Not only was he able to summon a kick ass fusion monster, he also destroyed Uria. This only served to infuriate Marcel even more.

"You messed with my school and my friends," Jaden snapped. "Now I'm gonna mess with you!"

"Is that so?" Marcel sneered. "It's my turn! I activate Immortal Clash. Now, by sacrificing two monsters on my field, I can summon a Level 7 or above monster from my Graveyard! So I discard two Phantasm Tokens to resurrect the Lord or Searing Flames!"

Jaden and Jesse gasped as Uria came back to life. Jesse growled under his breath and barely heard Axel's comment of 'It won't stay down!' He was right. Jesse wasn't sure if he would be able to beat it, even with the Rainbow Dragon.

"What else? How about another Magic Card?" Marcel cried, holding out another card. "Dimension Fusion Destruction! It's been a blast messing with the Sacred Beasts. But, by removing all three from play at the same time… I can common Chaos Phantasm Armityle!"

"Zero?" Jaden asked as the beast was summoned, referring to its zero Attack Points. "That can't be good…"

"Oh it is good. Good for me!" Marcel sneered. "Do you know what Armityle's Special Ability is? Once a turn, Armityle can deal 10,000 points of Battle Damage to your monster! This Duel is over!"

Jesse growled when he heard this. His mind was kicked into overdrive, trying desperately to figure out how to win. He thanked his photographic memory, and went through each of his and Jaden's cards, trying to figure out a strategy that would work. He couldn't figure out anything. Marcel was right, this duel was over. Jesse gritted his teeth at the thought.

"Stop doing this, Marcel!" Blair cried, running over to her friend.

"You again?" Marcel hissed. "Little pest…"

"No, Blair!" Jaden called, wanting to stop her. Jesse gritted his teeth harder as he felt the little green monster of jealousy rise in him.

"Get back, that's not really Marcel!" Jesse called, knowing it would be strange if he didn't say anything.

"I know that," Blair said sadly. "But it's… it's using Marcel, and I… I want my friend back!"

"Are you referring to this frail human shell?" Marcel asked, smirking evilly. "Just take it. It's yours. Thanks to Viper and all the bio-bands, I've absorbed far more energy than I've needed. As for this body… it's time to shed this pathetic skin!"

"You're doin' what?" Jesse asked in shock.

"What do you mean?" Jaden demanded.

"My true form is not longer hostage to the laws of this universe!" Marcel cried. "It can finally manifest itself and unite with my spirit! After so many years, I can finally materialize in pure physical form! I've drained every last drop from every dueling Duel Ghouls that fell victim to my power."

"Al l this…" Jaden breathed. "Was so that you could, like, come to life? Who are you?"

The group watched on in awe as Marcel began to glow. A golden, orange light appeared around Marcel and he collapsed. Everyone gasped as a monstrous figure appeared behind the unconscious Marcel. Jesse took one look at the orange and green eyes and was too shocked to think. He felt something when he looked at them… something bad.

"Finally, my transformation is complete," the figure said in a light, female voice that chilled Jesse to the very core. "I am as real as the rest of you. I have no use for him." The figure picked up Marcel and smirked. "I'm sick of this lump of flesh. You want him, then you can have him."

The figure carelessly tossed Marcel towards Blair, who fell over when she caught him. Jaden cried out for his friend, knocking Jesse out of his shock. He tried to hold back his jealousy as Jaden was, once again, overly concerned about Blair. He then heard the figure say something about it and Jaden being 'reunited'. This caused Jesse's flame of jealousy to spike again. Jaden looked almost scared when he recognized the monster. Jesse couldn't' stand that. He felt his heart pang painfully at the thought to Jaden being hurt.

"No, it can't…." Jaden breathed in shock, looking at the monster again. "Yubel?"

"Hold up!" Jesse cried, turning to Jaden. "You know that… that thing?"

"I do…" Jaden said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Took you long enough," Yubel hissed. "I never forgot. How could I? You had them send me away. You decided to alienate me. But now we're face to face again. And you and I… we have some catching up to do. Now you'll feel my wrath! Chaos Phantasm Armityle, wipe them all out but leave Jaden for me! Transmigration waves!"

The monster began to power up for the attack and Jesse knew that this was it. He took a deep breath and looked at the monster in front of him, and then up to his Dragon. He turned to Jaden, a determined look in his emerald green eyes.

"Jaden, this is it, buddy. I'm on it," Jesse said with a smile. "Now, get back safe."

"But, Jess, what about—" Jaden asked in shock.

"No buts Jaden!" Jesse said with a smile. "I play Prism Wall! Now this sends every attack right in mah direction! So Yubel and I, we both take damage!"

"Jesse, don't do this!" Jaden cried. Hearing the desperation in his voice, desperation that Jesse had wanted to have in his direction, nearly made Jesse loose his resolve.

"I'll be alright," Jesse said with a smirk. "I got mah Dragon, and he's got mah back! And now I activate his Special Ability! You see, mah Rainbow Dragon can absorb every Crystal Beast on the field. And for each Beast, he gains 1000 more Attack Points! Go Rainbow Overdrive!"

"My attack has been thwarted!" Yubel cried as the Dragon's Attack Points climbed to 10,000. "NO!"

The ground began to shake as the Beasts charged up for their battle. The temple ground began to crumble, and Axel cried that it was going to go any second. Jesse stayed calm. He had known all along what he had to do. He was finally going to be useful to his friends. He wasn't going to just stand by and watch the others suffer… watch Jaden suffer. Never again.

"Let's go!" Jaden said, turning to Jesse.

"I can't," Jesse said, forcing a smile. "Leavin' now would reduce the energy spike and the portal hole won't be able to open. I keep the strength of mah attack up. Catch ya later, Partner!"

"Jesse!" Jaden cried, not believing what he was hearing. Was Jesse really… sacrificing himself…?

Jesse smiled to him and turned back to his opponent. He was ready. He knew that there was a very good chance he was never going to see Jaden again. His thoughts drifted to what he was thinking earlier. Even if Jesse was in hurt, Jaden was probably not going to come running to save him. He only did so during the duel with the Trapper because a Duel Spirit was at stake. Jesse shook the thoughts from his mind and sighed. Here goes everything.

"Alright, Rainbow Dragon!" Jesse cried. "Attack with Rainbow Refraction!"

"No, Jesse!" Jaden cried at the monsters attacked each other.

The flash of light blinded the duelists for a moment. But a moment was all that was needed. The force of the attack flung Jaden right off the edge of the temple. Jesse watching helplessly as Jaden fell. It was going to be the last time he saw him. Jesse clenched his teeth and looked back to Yubel and glared. This was its entire fault. Jesse looked up and saw that the portal hole was open enough.

"You'll pay… for taking him…" Yubel cried before she disappeared. Jesse just smiled, feeling rather content with himself.

"We did it!" Jesse said, opening his arms. "Rainbow Dragon… take them home."

Jesse closed his eyes as he too, disappeared. He was happy, though. His friends were getting back. Jaden was returning home safe and sound. That was all Jesse needed to know. Jaden was safe. Jesse had one regret, however. That he didn't tell Jaden what he felt before he disappeared. Jesse just relaxed his body as he floated through the void and imaged Jaden's face. Even just the memory of Jaden smiling at him was enough for Jesse.

* * *

so, this is kinda long. it's episodes 325-326.

i really wanted to get this down on paper because i think it's sorta important. i wanted to get Jesse's feelings right; i really hope that i did... it was so hard to write because i'm starting to forget how to write again. so it may be a little choppy at points. i'm sorry about that...

anyway, not rly fluffy, but important... enjoy~

R&R-ing is an amazing thing. i really need feedback for this one~


	3. Transformation

**Transformed**

_Jesse…_

Jesse groaned as the light, female voice pierced through his mind. It was so familiar… Where had he heard it before…?

_You forgot me already? I'm hurt, Jesse._

Jesse's eyes flew open. He recognized the voice now. It was Yubel. Jesse looked around to see not the white void that he fell asleep in, but a world where colors blended and melded together endlessly. Jesse looked around, unsure of his surroundings. He shifted himself from a sleeping position to try and stand. He jumped a little when he felt his feet make contact with a solid floor. He narrowed his eyes but stood normally.

"Where are you, Yubel?" Jesse snapped, turning in all directions to try and see the monster.

_You're in pain, Jesse_. Yubel's voice echoed in Jesse's head, making the bluenet jump. _It was the car accident that paralyzed your legs. They're in pain again._

Jesse growled as pain shot up his legs. It had been well over a year since the accident that left him paralyzed for six months. He couldn't believe that Yubel knew that. The pain in his legs increased tenfold, making Jesse jolt and collapse on the ground. The pain was too intense…

_Does it hurt, Jesse?_ Yubel sneered. _I can make the pain stop. The physical pain… and the emotional pain._

"What are you talkin' about?" Jesse hissed through clenched teeth. "I don't believe you… you monster!" Jesse instantly regretted saying that as the pain in his legs increased again. Jesse screamed at the top of his lungs. He couldn't take it. He would do anything to make this pain stop…

_You just need to trust me, Jesse_, Yubel said, chuckling at Jesse's pain. _We can help each other._

"I don't need help from the likes of you!" Jesse cried.

_You want the pain to stop, right?_ Yubel asked, almost sweetly. Jesse groaned, but nodded. _Then you need to trust me._

"Never…" Jesse hissed.

_Then you'll be in pain for eternity,_ Yubel said flippantly.

"Grrr… FINE! Just make it stop…" Jesse screamed. The pain was so intense that he was about to pass out. In a second, the pain was gone. Jesse let out a breath and began panting, trying to regain to breath he lost. He heard Yubel chuckle and growled.

_That's better, Jesse,_ Yubel said. Jesse could hear her smiling. _Tell me something. What do you see around you?_

"Nothing…" Jesse said, sitting up.

_Do you see Jaden anywhere?_

"No…" Jesse said, trying to suppresses the feeling of disappointment in his heart.

_You were right, Jesse,_ Yubel said. _He's not coming to save you. He doesn't care about you…_

Jesse jolted when he recognized his own thoughts. He took another look around, just to confirm it. There was nothing. He wanted to get up. He wanted to walk around, trying to see if Jaden was there. But, Jesse was still in pain. He doubted that he would be able to stand at that point.

_You love Jaden, but he clearly doesn't love you back,_ Yubel sneered, making the familiar pain erupt in Jesse's chest again.

"So what? That happens a lot these days," Jesse said, wincing as Yubel hit the nail on the head once again.

_You can't fool me, Jesse,_ Yubel chuckled. _I can see your every thought. You want Jaden to feel the same pain you're feeling, don't you?_

"NO!" Jesse snapped, surprising himself. "Why would I want him to be in pain! That'd be cruel…"

_Face it, Jesse. Somewhere deep down, you want him to feel your pain. You want him to suffer like you've suffered. You can't deny it._

Jesse sighed and looked at his still motionless feet. Yubel was right. He wanted Jaden to know how he felt. He wanted Jaden to understand his pain of watching the person he loved dote and worry about everyone else. Jesse nodded slightly and looked up, sighing.

"You're right, I can't deny it," Jesse said with a sad chuckle. "But just because I want it, doesn't mean I'm going to act on it."

_Why not?_ Yubel asked, as if it was a foreign idea. _I can help you. It'll be killing two birds with one stone._

"You'll kill Jaden," Jesse said bluntly. His reply was Yubel laughing.

_Kill Jaden? Now why would I want to do that?_ Yubel asked, still laughing. _Death is soon over. I want him to suffer. And the best way to do that is to let him live. Don't you agree?_

"Yeah," Jesse found himself saying.

_I can help you hurt him, Jesse,_ Yubel said with a smile. _Do you want my help, Jesse?_

"Yes, I do," Jesse said with a smirk. He stood on unsteady legs and smirked evilly.

Jesse wasn't sure what came over him when he responded. At the moment, all he knew was that he wanted Jaden to suffer. He couldn't remember anything else. All he felt when he thought about Jaden was pain. Now, he wanted Jaden to feel that pain.

_I'm glad to hear that,_ Yubel said, mirroring Jesse's smirk.

Jesse felt a surge of power rush through him. It was exhilarating. He could feel the power at his finger tips. Yubel just watched on in amusement as Jesse changed. A darkness wrapped around the smirking teen. There was a short, strangled cry and the darkness faded. Jesse just stood there, clad in new, black leather attire. His once vibrate emerald eyes were now a violent orange. Jesse just laughed evilly as he looked himself over.

_Welcome,_ Yubel said with a smile, looking at her new slave. _Welcome to Hell, Jehu._

_

* * *

_Not very fluffy, but essential. this is another thang i wanted to get onto paper. Jesse's transformation.

Jehu is the name i'm givin' Jesse in his dark form. I've read him called that a LOT, and it makes sense. plus, i want to distinguish between Yubel, Jesse, and Jehu.

i hope there will be fluff soon... i don't even know and i'm writin' this thang..._  
_


	4. Deception

**Deception**

"Is this really a good idea?" Jehu asked, slipping on the torn up blue shirt.

_Is that a serious question?_ Yubel asked, looking at Jehu like he was insane.

"No, it was a rhetorical question," he said, smirking as he changed his eyes to the green that Jaden would be familiar with. He then turned to Yubel and said, "This is a perfect idea."

_Well, get going then,_ Yubel said, watching through their monitor that Jaden set out to the camp. _You want to make it before he does, right?_

"Do ya remember your part, Zure?" Jehu asked, turning to the monster.

"Of course I do," Zure growled, glaring at Jehu. "We will leave immediately so that we can catch him on the ground."

With that, Zure left as fast as he could. Jehu just smirked as he looked out the window. Zure was fleeing from the palace. _Fleeing_. Jehu just chuckled. This was going to be good.

"Wish me luck," Jehu said before he was surrounded by darkness. As the darkness lifted, he was gone. Yubel just chuckled.

_All the actors are in place, _Yubel said with a smile. _Now give me one hell of a show._

* * *

Jehu sighed as he heard Jaden enter the fortress. It's about time, he thought. Jehu's arm was starting to hurt from being chained up like that. He heard Jaden get closer and knew that it was time to put his acting skills to the test. He relaxed every muscle in his body to make it look like he was unconscious. He closed his eyes and heard Jaden stop outside his cell.

"Jesse!" Jaden cried, running into the cell. "I knew I'd find you here!" Jaden knelt down next to Jehu, a concerned look in his eyes. "Jesse?"

"No," Jehu said, making sure his voice sounded innocent, different, and completely free of that lame accent. Jehu gritted his teeth and looked up to Jaden, doing his best to look pathetic. Jaden bought it.

"That's not him…" Jaden said in shock. "Listen, I'm going to get you out of here, like, now!"

"Thank you. I've been here for so long," Jehu said as his arm was freed. He wanted to laugh at his own joke, but knew that would give it away.

"Where's everyone else?" Jaden asked, grabbing Jehu's arm and pulling it over his shoulder. Jehu growled internally. He knew it. It was just like Jaden to be concerned about everyone else.

"Far away from here," Jehu said, masking his anger with a groan of pain. "It's called the Fortress of..." the fake name they came up with slipped Jehu's mind, but he covered himself with another groan of pain. "I was left… because I'm not a warrior… I wasn't worthy…"

Jehu groaned again as Jaden lifted him to his feet. He was having a bit of fun playing this role. No, not a bit, a lot. He knew the internal anguish Jaden was feeling. He must be so distraught about not finding his poor friend; in so much pain because he still cannot save him. Jehu wanted to laugh. He wanted to throw back his head and just cackle. But that would be the WRONG thing to do at the moment.

"Well, I gotcha now," Jaden said, starting to walk out of the cell. "Don't you worry. I'm gonna get you—ahh!"

Jehu smirked internally as Zure's army appeared in front of them. Everything was going according to plan. Now the only concern was Zure performing his part correctly. If so, Jehu should be leaving very soon… Zure walked forward, still chuckling a little.

"It was a trap…" Jaden hissed.

"And you walked right into it," Zure sneered. Jehu kept himself from jolting. Was Zure going to betray them and tell Jaden? "Thanks to the light of the comet, our scouts saw you and were able to inform me of your impending arrival." Jehu felt himself relax a little more. Zure was playing his part perfectly.

"Keep me and let him go," Jaden tried to reason. Jehu knew Jaden would do that. He would sacrifice himself to be the hero. All according to plan.

"I shall decided who goes," Zure said, lifting his sword.

"Oh yeah?" Jaden asked, trying to move to a better position in case he needed to make a run for it. "And who are you?"

"I am Zure, Commander of the all powerful Dark Army," Zure said. "And he can go… To the Stars!"

Jehu smirked, knowing Jaden couldn't see him. He was going to have to reward Zure now for playing his part so well. Jehu watched Zure fire the beam of light as him and hid his smirk. The only acting he didn't have to do that night was the cry of pain he felt when Zure attacked him. The light was so painful. Jehu screamed as he was 'sent to the stars'.

_

* * *

Well, that was interesting,_ Yubel said as she picked at her nails like girls do. Jehu appeared on the floor, shaking in pain.

"That son of a bitch!" Jehu snapped, making Yubel jump. "And ta think I was goin' ta reward 'im 'cause 'e played 'is part perfectly! HA! Like that's goin' ta happen na'! The fucker…"

_He only said that it would work, he never said it wouldn't hurt,_ Yubel pointed out, making Jehu even more pissed off.

"Who's side are ya on?" Jehu snapped as he stripped the peasant clothes off him and slipped on his leather again. Jehu growled when he realized that he was speaking with Jesse's lame accent. He coughed a couple of times, confident that the accent wasn't as thick as it was. Jaden was right, his accent DID get thicker when he was pissed…

_I'm on the side of the one who makes it interesting,_ Yubel said with a smile and a chuckle.

* * *

I actually had this done a while ago... i just didn't post it and i don't know why...

Yeah, Jehu is a bastard, i know. A bastard, but a good actor~ It's no wonder he got the part of Valjean in Les Mis~

How would you guys like to see a little Jehu/Haou interaction. Since, technically, Jesse and Jaden are trapped and don't know what's going on... and i think jehu would be pretty pissed that haou took his power~ *chuckles* tell me what you think~~

R&R please~ please remind me that i'm NOT becoming illiterate again~~~


	5. Finally Some Fluff

**Finally Some Fluff**

Jehu stormed into the fortress, visibly fuming. All the monsters and prisoners darted out of his way. The last thing any of them wanted was to set off the wrath of Jehu. The prisoners knew that they may have some slim chance of getting out. If they pissed Jehu off, that chance was gone. Also, the monsters proffered to be on the ground, torturing people, not being in the stars. Thus, a path was cleared right into the King's Chambers. Jehu wasn't sure who this 'Supreme King' is, but he was going to find out!

_Don't you think you're acting a little rashly?_ Yubel asked, floating along behind Jehu.

"Fuck off," Jehu hissed, flipping the middle finger back at Yubel.

* * *

Haou let out a relieved sigh as he pulled off his armor. Sure, it made him look like a badass, but it was rather stuffy and uncomfortable, especially since he knew he wasn't going to be leaving for a few more days. He was exhausted, and the last village they went to raid put up more of a fight than expected. So not only did he need to restore his own strength, but he also needed to replenish his army.

Haou stripped off every piece of metal that was on his body and threw them off to a corner. He also took off his boots and chucked them off to one side. He then grabbed his plain, black coat and pulled it on, not bothering to close it. He then fell back onto his bed and smiled. Getting to rest felt great. He stretched a little and purred like a kitten. He was alone. Finally. No bothersome peasants, no annoying monsters, and most importantly, no one to bother him. He felt his eyelids drooping and yawned. Maybe a nap…? Yes, a nap was what he needed.

"SUPREME KING!" Jehu screamed as he threw the doors to the room open, must to the protest of the servants.

Haou growled. He told the servants not to let anyone in. Someone was being sent to the stars for this… Haou's eyes flew open as he sat straight up, ready to murder whoever it was that dared to bother him. However, as soon as his eyes landed on Jehu, everything seemed to stop. He just stared at the person fuming in his doorway. He looked so familiar.

"I'm sorry, My Liege," one of the servants said, bowing deeply at the waist. "He overpowered us and—"

"Close the doors," Haou said calmly, shocking everyone. "Leave us be."

"Yes, My Liege," the servants said uncertainly. They closed the doors anyway, leaving the two men be.

Jehu felt his anger dissipating as he watching Haou rise leisurely from the bed. He was so familiar, but Jehu couldn't put his finger on it. Jesse might have known, but Jesse was currently sealed up tight. Jehu preferred not to speak to that annoying, pathetic human anyway. Right now, all he wanted were answers.

"I have never met someone who managed to overpower everyone between the entrance to the fort and this room," Haou said casually as he poured himself a drink. He picked up the glass and turned to Jehu, a smirk on his face. "Mind explaining?"

"As much as I would love to say that I did, I didn't overpower anyone," Jehu said, chuckling. "They made a path for me when they saw me coming."

"And why was that?" Haou asked, hiding his shock well. Who was this man?

"Because I ruled here before you came into the picture," Jehu snapped, storming over to Haou. "I was the one everyone feared. I was the one to make people tremble. Then you show up and steal my thunder. Maybe you should be the one explaining some things to me."

"You have guts," Haou said with a smirk, avoiding the statement completely. "To barge in here and then start demanding things. I am impressed!" Haou chuckled and moved away from Jehu and towards the balcony instead. "So, you ruled here before me. I guess that means you are the infamous Jehu I've heard so much about."

"I am," Jehu clipped, glaring at the back of the king's head. Jehu couldn't figure this guy out. He was in the presence of a complete stranger and didn't have his guard up at all. Either this King was cocky or stupid.

_I thought cocky and stupid were the same things,_ Yubel pondered, reminded Jehu that she was still there.

"I told you to fuck off!" Jehu snapped. Yubel looked offended for a second and glared at Jehu. But, when she saw Haou turn to look at her, she smirked.

_I'll leave you alone for now,_ Yubel said with a smirk before she locked herself in her Soul Room.

"Now where were we?" Haou asked, biting back his chuckling. "Ah, yes, the former Prince."

"Former!" Jehu snapped, his anger back in an instant.

"Yes, former," Haou repeated, taking another sip of his drink. "I rule now."

"Why you twisted son of a—!" Jehu started, but he was cut off.

"Have we met before?" Haou asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

Jehu jolted, clearly stunned by the question. He simply looked at Haou like he had five heads. Had they met? What kind of a question is that?

"Well… that came out left field…" Jehu stuttered, regaining a bit of his composure. "Well… I don't think…." Jehu just sighed, giving up. "Did you feel it too?"

"That there's something familiar about you? Yes, I did," Haou said, placing his glass on a nearby table. He walked back over to Jehu, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Great minds think alike," Jehu said with a smirk.

"It's really bothering me, though," Haou muttered, staring right into Jehu's eyes. "You're so familiar, yet I can't for the life of me remember where I've seen you before…"

"Same here…" Jehu muttered, moving a little closer to Haou.

The two didn't notice how close they were until they were practically nose to nose. Haou was the first to notice this. He jolted and turned away, hiding his light blush with his bangs. Jehu also noticed this and turned away. He couldn't believe he was about to do that. He looked over his shoulder only to see Haou completely flustered. Jehu smirked. He could use this to his advantage. He turned to Haou and slowly snaked his arms around the brunet's waist.

"WH-What are you doing?" Haou snapped, jumping.

"Nothin'," Jehu drawled, nuzzling Haou's neck.

"Let go of me!" Haou snapped, struggling against Jehu's strong grip.

"I don't feel like it…" Jehu muttered into Haou's neck, making the brunet shudder.

"I order you to release me this instant!" Haou growled, making Jehu chuckle.

"But you're so warm," Jehu said with an impish smile. "And I'm cold…"

"I'll call the guards in!" Haou threatened.

"I can take them," Jehu said, slipping his hand inside Haou's undone cloak. Haou turned bright red and grabbed the hand, trying to pull it away.

"Stop that!" Haou cried.

_Stop indulging your sick fagot fantasies and get on with it!_ Yubel snapped, making Jehu jump. He simply sighed and let go, walking to the other side of the room.

"Thank you," Haou hissed, straightening out his cloak. When he was sure that Jehu had his back to him, Haou grabbed the still full glass he had before and downed the entire thing.

"I have a proposition," Jehu said, looking out the window.

"Oh? Do tell," Haou said sarcastically, pouring himself another glass.

"Let me help you rule," Jehu said bluntly, making Haou almost dump out the contents of the bottle he was pouring from.

"In exchange for…?" Haou prompted, setting the bottle down before Jehu responded.

"Just a bit of the power and respect I once had," Jehu said, turning back to Haou with a smirk. "It's a win-win situation."

"And how do I know that you won't try to overthrow me," Haou asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm too lazy to," Jehu said casually. Haou choked on his drink in shock. Jehu narrowed his eyes and his smirk turned to a frown. "You okay?"

"You're a moron!" Haou snapped, glaring at the bluenet. "You just admitted that you wanted to take over!"

"No I didn't," Jehu said, looking a little confused. "I said I was too lazy too. That's not going to change. I have no interest in the throne."

"What then?" Haou asked, regaining some of his composure. Jehu just shrugged.

"Power, respect, and a good fuck," Jehu deadpanned. Haou nearly choked again. "Geez, you keep choking yourself and I'm not going to have to do anything. You'll keel over by your own hand."

"Don't mock me," Haou growled, glaring at Jehu.

"I'm not, I'm just stating a fact," Jehu said with a smirk, walking over to Haou. He picked up a glass and poured himself a half a cup of the alcohol. "So, what do you say?"

"What's in it for me?" Haou asked, leaning on the table. "It sounds like you're taking over for me."

"You just came back from three raids in a row, right?" Jehu asked, smirking. "And that last village was rather brutal from what I heard. You must be exhausted. Not only do you have to go to _every_ raid, but when you DO get back, you can't relax because you're dealing with humans. Sounds rather brutal to me. I should know, I did the same thing."

"Is there a point to this?" Haou asked, setting his glass down.

"There is," Jehu said, his smirk widening. "You stay here, I go out on the raids. You relax and order people around like kings do while your..." Jehu gritted his teeth at what he was going to say next. "While your, as you called me, 'Prince' does the grunt work."

"A tempting offer," Haou admitted, giving Jehu a smirk of his own. "But, going on the raids is so much fun. And I don't want to miss out on any of the fun."

"Then you can go on the raids and I'll deal with the annoying humans while you unwind," Jehu said sweetly.

"But I enjoy sending those pesky humans to the stars," Haou said with a smile just as innocent.

"You're making this very difficult," Jehu said, downing the rest of his drink.

"I like being difficult," Haou said, chuckling as he too polished off his drink.

"Clearly," Jehu said, doing his best not to show his annoyance. He shouldn't have had that drink. Alcohol just makes him even more irritable that he already is. "Is there anything you're willing to compromise on?"

"I'm not in a compromising mood this afternoon unfortunately," Haou said, pushing off the table and walked away from Jehu, unintentionally swaying his hips ever so slightly.

"Then what kind of a mood are you in?" Jehu asked, following Haou to the balcony. He just chuckled and sat down against the wall inside the room, legs crossed.

"A tired mood," Haou said with a groan. On an impulse, Haou sat down next to Jehu, completely relaxed.

Jehu sighed and put a hand on Haou's head and pulled him down so that he was resting on Jehu's lap. Haou blinked in surprise and looked up at Jehu. "Just take a nap, Haou. Lord knows you need it."

"You can't order me around," Haou hissed, feeling that horrid feeling of deva ju.

"You said you're tired, right?" Jehu asked, taking a deep breath. "Well, then take a nap. You deserve it after that raid."

"I can sleep in my own bed," Haou grumbled, not really making any effort to move.

"Then go," Jehu said with a smirk.

"I don't feel like it," Haou muttered as he closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

Jehu smiled and gently ran his hands through Haou's hair. He smiled and tilted his head back until it hit the wall softly. Maybe a quick nap wouldn't be so bad… Jehu shook his head and groaned to himself. He had to stay awake. Clearly Haou was trusting him enough to make sure nothing happened to him. Jehu could afford to stay awake a little longer. At least long enough for Haou to get his well deserved rest. Jehu nodded to himself and continued his small ministrations on Haou's head. On an impulse Jehu leaned closer to Haou. He tiled Haou a little so that he was more on his back. He slowly leaned closer and gently pressed his lips against Haou's.

Jehu jolted when he felt Haou push against Jehu, returning the kiss. Jehu smiled into the kiss and wrapped one arm around Haou's waist while his free hand cupped the back of the brunet head and lift him up a little. Haou placed a tentative hand on Jehu's chest and pressed a little harder into the kiss. He shuddered when he felt Jehu lick his lips. Haou parted his lips and let Jehu's tongue slide in. Haou moaned when he felt the warm muscle probe his mouth, poking his tongue to get it to join. Haou raised his own tongue to push against Jehu's, starting a mini war which Jehu quickly won. Haou moaned again into the kiss and he felt himself beginning to melt in Jehu's arms. This was just so perfect…

"Your Highness!" one of the servants called, rushing into the room. However, upon seeing Haou in the middle of a heated make-out session with the Prince, she gasped. Jehu, without breaking the kiss, flipped the girl the middle finger, then motioned for her to leave the room. The servant ran out, her face bright red. Haou pushed Jehu back a little so that he could look the bluenet in the eyes.

"That… was… uncalled for…" Haou panted as he tried to regain his breath.

"Not really. She interrupted us," Jehu said with a smirk.

"That she did," Haou chuckled, wrapping his arms around Jehu's neck and leaning in for another searing kiss.

* * *

FINALLY! FLUFFFFFFFFF!

And Dark Spiritshipping Fluff no less~~

lols, i HAD to have the servant interupt~~

anyway, i think that i'm going to make this... ummm... right at the beginning of Haou's rule. I don't think Jehu would let him off the hook for more than a day or two...

so, yeah, nosebleeding fluff...

i'm not sure what i should do next... should i do more Dark Spiritshipping, or just go back to Jehu and Jaden... hmmmm...

idk, i know that in a chapter soon i'm going to have Haou singing "I Dreamed a Dream" from Les Mis, cause it kinda fits with what i'm thinking...

R&R plz~~

oh, and THANKS to all who have reviewed thus far, you guys are a big help~ It reminds me that i can still write~~ Thanks so much to all my loyal watchers too~ You guys have given me a HUGE boost of confidence~~~~~


	6. I Dreamed a Dream

_**Just a note:**_

_"Anything in quotes like this," and then written like this is in Jaden's mind. Most italics are that way_

_"Anything in quotes like this,"_ And then plain text like this is someone singing._  
_

**

* * *

I dreamed a dream** (Dedicated to Sakural7865 and Ari-chan and ReNA)

"You next then?" Haou said, glaring at Axel as soon as Jim went to the stars. Haou tried not to flinch as he felt eyes boring into the back of his head. He knew that Jehu must have been watching. Boy, he was going to be in for it now…

Haou smirked as Axel ran away, screaming. Haou simply turned and went back inside the castle. As he climbed the stairs, he saw Jehu standing outside the throne room, waiting for him. Haou kept his eyes straight forward and walked right past Jehu, continuing his climb up to his Chambers. He heard Jehu growl and follow him, but decided to stay silent until he heard the doors to his room close. He quickly whipped around to Jehu and glared at him.

"Not. A. Word," Haou snapped, making Jehu snap his mouth shut and glare at the brunet.

"Too bad," Jehu snapped back, watching as the brunet stripped himself of his armor. "You almost lost back there!"

"But I didn't," Haou clipped as he pulled on his plain black cloak.

"One reckless move and you would have!" Jehu snapped. "I almost lost you back there!"

For some reason, this made Haou angry. Jehu never seemed to care before. Haou whipped around to look the bluenet straight in the eyes. The concern that he saw in his orange orbs just added fuel to the fire.

"And why do you care?" Haou snapped back.

"Because I—!" Jehu cut himself off when he realized what he was about to say. He couldn't say that! Sure, they had a bit of a backwards relationship, if one could even call it that. They rarely ever showed affection, even in private, yet they usually shared a bed at night. They only time they didn't was when they were out on raids. Jehu was starting to get frustrated with it, too. Maybe starting this with Haou was a bad idea. But, something in him said that it wasn't.

"You…?" Haou prompted, taking a seat on the bed.

"Never mind," Jehu muttered, turning away from Haou. "Forget I said anything."

"That's not going to work this time," Haou said, trying to control himself. He was starting to get pissed off now. "Tell me what you were going to say!"

"If it will make you shut up, then fine. I…" Jehu took a deep breath and ran a hand through his thick, blue hair. He turned back to Haou, looking at the king with soft, orange eyes. "I think I may be in love with you."

_

* * *

Jaden jolted when he heard that said. He looked at one of the windows of his Soul Room, desperately searching for the source of the voice. He the one that made it possible for Jaden to see what was happening with Haou. Standing there in front of him was Jesse! Jaden knew it. He knew that Jesse was alright._

"Say that one more time?" Haou chocked out, feeling his throat constricting. _Jaden held his breath and watched Jesse, straining his ears incase he missed when Jesse said._

"I think I love you," Jehu said, giving Haou a soft smile.

Haou gasped slightly and felt a mad blush come to his face. He looked down so that his bangs hid his blush and tried to calm down. He needed to think rationally. But, it was hard. The one person that managed to melt the ice in his heart just confessed his love. Haou wanted to say something, but he felt his voice die in his throat.

_Jaden was in shock. He didn't know what to think. Jaden had known for a while that he loved Jesse. But, upon the fear of being rejected, Jaden resulted to ostracizing himself as much as possible. He didn't want to be hurt, but he must have been hurting Jesse as well. That explained all the sad and longing looks Jess was sending his way during their duel against Marcel. Jaden wanted to beat himself for being such an idiot._

"Please say something," Jehu said, looking rather uncomfortable. Haou had been quiet for war too long. Jehu knew it was a bad idea.

"I don't know what to say," Haou admitted softly.

"Look, if you hate me, just say so," Jehu said, looking down at the ground.

"No, I don't hate you… I could never hate you…" Haou said, surprising himself a little. "In fact… I think that… I may feel the same…"

"Really?" Jehu asked. He was the epitome of hopeful.

"_No, Jesse don't listen to him!" Jaden cried from his prison, pounding on the invisible walls. "Jesse, that's not me! Please, don't listen, it's not me!"_

"_Of course it's not you, that's why he said it," Haou said, appeared behind Jaden. "Didn't you hear him, he said he loved ME. Not you."_

"_No…" Jaden breathed, looking at Haou in shock. "You're lying!"_

"_You heard it with your own ears!" Haou snapped, chuckling a little. "And I'll make sure you see this until the end."_

_Jaden blinked and Haou was gone. However, when he tried to take a step forward to where he was, darkness surrounded Jaden and forced him around until he was facing the window. He darkness engulfed him and made it so that the only place Jaden could look was straight ahead._

"Yes, really," Haou said, finally lifting his head with a soft smile. He stood and sauntered over to Jehu and wrapped his arms around Jehu's neck. "I love you."

Jehu smiled and leaned down, capturing Haou's lips in a passionate kiss. That kiss very quickly turned into a full blown make out. Haou moaned into the kiss, letting the pent up feelings of lust within him loose. He pressed himself closer to Jehu, wanting to feel every inch of the older male. Jehu, in turn, tightened his hold on the brunet, deepening the kiss.

_Jaden felt his heart constriction as he watched the two. He wanted to scream. He wanted to rip Haou away and kiss Jesse himself. He wanted to tell Jesse he loved him. But now… Haou was right… Jesse didn't love him. Jaden tried to tear his eyes away from the sight. He wanted to cover his ears so that he didn't have to hear the moans of the two royals. He found that he couldn't even close his eyes. Thus, he watched as Jesse pushed Haou onto the bed, gently breaking the kiss._

"Is something wrong?" Haou asked, panting from the kiss. Jehu got up and walked to the door. Haou nearly panicked until he heard the sound of the lock clicking into place.

"We don't want to be interrupted like last time, now do we?" Jehu asked, smirking as he walked back over to the bed and pounced on Haou. "Now where were we?"

Haou smiled and pulled Jehu down for another searing kiss. Jehu's tongue was instantly in Haou's mouth, mapping out the moist cavern. Jehu smirked when he felt the same feeling that he did several months ago when they first kissed. It was invigorating. Jehu began to undo the stop of Haou's cloak and pulled it open a bit. With one last sharp suck on Haou's tongue, he broke the kiss and began to kiss and nip at the brunet's neck. Haou tightened his grip on Jehu and buried his fingers in the blue mane as Jehu began to suck on his pulse. He whimpered as Jehu completely undid his cloak and ran his hands down his torso.

"Does this feel nice, Haou?" Jehu asked, brushing his hands all over Haou's exposed chest. Haou nodded, unable to speak at the moment.

_Jaden felt his heart clench again. Jesse… Knew that that wasn't him. He knew it wasn't Jaden. Haou really was right after all… Jaden felt his tears slide down his cheeks. He let out a few sobs as he realized that everything he felt would go to waste. Jesse didn't love him. Jaden wanted to crawl into a hole and die._

Haou gasped as he felt Jehu's tongue swirl around his nipple, making it hard almost instantly. He couldn't believe how good this was feeling. He completely forgot about his little plan with Jaden and sunk himself completely into this intense pleasure.

"Jehu, please… stop teasing…" Haou moaned as Jehu began his ministrations on the other nipple. "I want… no, I need you… now…"

"All in good time," Jehu snickered. He then stroked Haou's member through his pants and chuckled. "Excited, are we?"

Haou gasped as he felt Jehu's hand slip into his pants, cupping his manhood in his boxers. Haou gasped at the contact and tried to squirm away from it. But Jehu held him in place as he started to stroke his member through the boxers. Haou moaned loudly, tossing his head back as he gave in to the ministrations. Jehu drunk in the sounds that his partner was making, feeling himself getting a serious boner from the moaning alone.

Haou reached up and began to undo the many buckles and straps on Jehu's jacket, wanting to see the same amount of skin that Jehu was seeing on him. Jehu moved to kiss him again and shrugged his leather off his shoulders while Haou pulled his cloak off himself. Jehu sat up on his haunches as he pulled his shirt over his head. As soon as the fabric was up, Haou also sat up and began to kiss and lick at Jehu's chest, making the bluenet shudder. Jehu smirked and let Haou work for a few more seconds before he pushed him back down and crushed their lips in a kiss. Haou moaned into the kiss as their clothed erections brushed against each other. They broke the kiss for a second to catch their breath and stared at each other.

Jehu couldn't take it anymore. Just one look at Haou flushed, needy face sent the bluenet over the edge. He pulled off Haou's pants and boxers in one fluid motion and tossed them into the growing pile of clothing. Haou shivered as he felt the cold air hit his hot skin. He felt overly exposed under the predatory gaze of the bluenet and blushed a million shades of red and closed his eyes. He could feel Jehu's eyes wandering all over his body. He felt the bluenet lean next to his ear.

"Hmmmm, powerful AND sexy," Jehu purred. "A dangerous combination."

"You bet," Haou said with a smirk. "I'd like to see what you look like, if you don't mind."

"All in good time," Jehu said with a smirk.

Jehu began to kiss and lick his way down Haou's torso, making the brunet writhe under his touch. He continued to go lower until his tongue brushed over the tip of Haou's length. Haou squeaked and buried his hands in Jehu's hair again as he started to swirl his tongue over it, nipping at the tip ever so slightly. His tongue then went downwards, wrapping around Haou's length, then sliding up and down...

Haou couldn't take it anymore. This was both far beyond pleasurable but torture at the same time. Jehu was just playing with him, he could FEEL it! Haou moaned as Jehu continued, trailing his tongue up one side of his length and back to the top to nip down again. Haou moaned loudly when Jehu swallowed him whole. Jehu got into an alternating pattern of sucking and biting, which had a certain uke eliciting all kinds of sounds. Just before Haou came, Jehu pulled away, making Haou whine in protest.

"Stop teasing," Haou whined, half glaring at Jehu. Jehu just chuckled and pressed three fingers to Haou's mouth.

"Suck," Jehu said, giving Haou the look that said, 'don't argue'.

Haou sighed inwardly and obliged. He took the three lithe fingers into his mouth and began to coat them with his own saliva. Jehu bit back his own moan, wishing that he could put Haou surprisingly skillful mouth to better use...

Jehu pulled his fingers out, hearing a small whimper coming from the brunet. He teased Haou legs apart, a smirk seeming to be plastered onto his face. He gently teased the brunet's hole, making his gasp. Jehu attached his mouth to Haou's pulse, making Haou moan again. Jehu distracted the teen as he slowly pushed one finger in.

Haou cried out in pain, squirming at the feeling of something inside him. It was very foreign and uncomfortable. Jehu held Haou's hips down, stopping his squirming as he gently pushed in another finger. Haou cried out again as Jehu started a scissoring motion, stretching the virgin hole. Haou clung to Jehu as the bluenet pushed in another finger, widening the hole as far as it would go.

"You love teasing, don't you?" Haou growled and Jehu pulled his fingers out.

"No, I love you," Jehu said with a smile as he kissed Haou again.

Jehu gently pushed himself inside, making both cry out, Haou in pain, Jehu in pleasure. Jehu stopped when he was buried hilt deep in that sweet, and oh so tight, heat that was Haou. Haou tightened his grip on Jehu's shoulders, nails digging into his skin. He moaned breathlessly and squeezed Jehu's shoulders, trying to tell the bluenet to move. Jehu got the hint and started to move in and out of his lover oh so very slowly. And oh so very slowly, the dull pain that Haou felt started to turn to a pleasure that the bluenet had never felt before. Jehu began to speed up a little and Haou rolled his hips to meet him at every thrust, sending even more intense waves of pleasure crashing over each of them. And, it was when Haou moaned even louder than before that Jehu knew he hit the brunet's sweet spot. Jehu smirked and aimed for that spot every time, making Haou see stars in his vision. The hands on Jehu's shoulders started to dig in even deeper, and Jehu knew that there would be a few ugly marks there in the morning. But right then he really didn't care as he heard Haou screaming his name as he came. Jehu followed soon after, moaning the brunet's name softly.

_As they finished, Jaden was finally released from the darkness. He collapsed onto his knees and let his tears flow freely. He couldn't believe he just watched that. He watched the man that he loved have sex with someone else. He couldn't take it. He couldn't stand this intense pain in his chest. It was too much to live with, but not enough to make him die. But Jaden wanted to now. He so desperately wanted to._

_Jaden was once again reminded of all the things that had happened. His friends disappearing, Syrus hating him, and now this. Jaden couldn't do anything right. He couldn't save his friends from Bron, and he couldn't save Jesse from being trapped here. Now, he couldn't even tell Jesse how he felt…_

* * *

Haou sat on his throne, head tilted back until it touched the back of the chair, legs crossed in a regal manner, hands clenching the arm rests for dear life. He tried to stop the tears from coming. But just the thought made him grip the hastily written note in his hand even tighter. He looked down at it again, just to make sure that he read it right.

_My dearest Haou,_

_I can't help but feel that this is goodbye. There is something that needs my immediate attention, and I'm not sure when I will be returning to you. I have a feeling that I won't be. I don't know why, and I can't say how, but I feel as if something terrible is going to happen soon. I feel that it will be the end of one of us. I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye to you in person. It was rather early when I had to leave, and I didn't want to disrupt your sleep. I'll return as soon as I can, I promise._

_I love you._

_~Jehu_

Just rereading the note made Haou's eyes prick with tears. He didn't want to believe it. No, he couldn't believe it. He didn't want this to be goodbye, not yet… He folded the letter and placed it in a pocket on the inside of his cloak as he stood.

_"__I dreamed a dream in time gone by,"_ Haou said softly as he walked out of the throne room. He took a quick look around and noticed that no one was there. Of course not, he ordered every to say out of the castle that day. He began to descend the stairs, a little slower than usual. _"When hope was high and life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die! I dreamed that God would be forgiving…_

_"__And I was young and unafraid, and dreams were made and used, unwasted. There was no ransom to be paid! No song unsung to wine untoasted…"_

Haou stepped off the last step and into the main hall. Again, there was no one there, and he was glad. He could vent in peace…

_"__But the tigers come at night…"_ Haou continued as he walked across the room. _"With their voices soft as thunder! And they tear your world apart, as they turn your dreams to shame!"_

Haou went to open the door on the other side of the room when he heard voices. He opened it just a crack and looked through, seeing most of his advisors there chatting. He closed the door silently and leaned against the wall, wrapping his arms around himself in a futile attempt to keep himself together.

"_He slept a summer by my side…"_ Haou breathed, seeing Jehu's face appear before him. _"He filled my days with endless wonder… He took my childhood in his stride! But he was gone when autumn came…"_

Haou couldn't take it anymore. He bolted back up the stairs, ignoring the strange looks of the lingering servants. He went right into his room and closed the doors locking them tight. As he looked around, he felt tears sting his eyes, but he didn't let them fall.

"_And still I dream he'll come to me!"_ Haou cried, walking towards the balcony. _"And we will live our years together... But there are dreams that cannot be! And there are storms we cannot weather!"_ Haou threw the doors to the balcony open, letting the harsh winds of that day fly in, making his hair shift and his cloak flutter behind him. _"I had a dream my life would be… So different from this Hell I'm living! So different now from what it seemed!"_ Haou backed away from the doors and leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor. He realized in a slip second that this was where he and Jehu first kissed… _"Now life has killed… the dream I dream…."_

Haou pulled his legs up to his chest and finally permitted his tears to flow. He didn't make a sound, just let himself cry in the same spot where it all began. He pulled out the note again, the note he got nearly a week ago, but refused to look at until that day. He wanted to tear it in half. But he kept it, as a last memento of him. He folded it up again and put it in his cloak's inner pocket, close to his heart. He would wait. He would wait for Jehu to come back, even if it meant that he would wait in the stars…

* * *

well, ladies and gents, you asked for DSS smut and you got it~

though, i can't take full responsibility for this. it's what i call a 'patchwork yaoi'

see, i wrote three others, and took snippits of those and put them all together here. you can find the stories here: .com/art/Kanda-is-sick-part-4-124826546?q=gallery%3Avincentaddicted%2F8743471&qo=208

Here: .com/art/NERDS-159923552?q=gallery%3Avincentaddicted%2F8743471&qo=121

And here: .com/art/I-can-help-you-with-that-173302949?q=gallery%3Avincentaddicted%2F8743471&qo=58

see if you can figure out what came form where~

alright, now with that out of the way... POOR HAOU!

i was DYING to write him singing this song! i can just see him having a voice good enough to do it~ and it fit almost perfectly with what i write for this story. i won't lie, i did tailor the last two DSS chapters to fit the song a little... it's still sweet, though, i think. we never get to see Haou break down, in anything! i rly wanted to do it~ tell me if it was good~~

in the next chapter, we're getting back on track with the anime.

R&R plz~ i would RLY love it with this chapter~~


End file.
